The present invention concerns a drawer pull-out guide comprising a carcass rail to be fixed to a furniture carcass, a drawer rail (which is, in particular, made of metal) to be fixed to a drawer, and an adjusting device for adjusting the height position of the drawer relative to the drawer rail. The adjusting device has a displacement portion which is mounted limitedly moveably along a guide path for adjustment of the height position of the drawer, and the guide path is in the form of an opening in a limb of the drawer rail. The guide path is formed as a recess in a vertical limb of the drawer rail in the position of use.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture having at least one drawer pull-out guide of the kind to be described, in which a drawer is mounted in such a way that it can be extended relative to a furniture carcass by that drawer pull-out guide.
Adjusting devices for adjusting the height position of a drawer relative to the extendable drawer rail of a drawer pull-out guide are already known and serve to adjust the position of the front panel of the drawer in the mounted position relative to the furniture carcass and relative to the front panels of adjacent drawers, in the heightwise direction (for example DE 20 2009 003 886 U1).
DE 44 14 462 B4 discloses an adjusting device, in which the front region of the drawer can be raised and lowered by a displacement portion which is to be actuated manually. For that purpose, the displacement portion has an inclined guide slot, by which the displacement portion is displaceable relative to an inclinedly extending, plate-shaped guide element of the drawer rail. In that arrangement, the plate-shaped guide element is riveted or clinched to the drawer rail by a fixing plate, which therefore requires an increased expenditure on components and additional finishing steps.
DE 202 09 517 U1 describes a height adjusting device with the features recited in the preamble, in which a slider is moveable along vertically extending guide slots in a heightwise direction by the actuation of an eccentric.
By virtue of the vertically extending slots, the eccentric has to carry the entire load of the drawer, and the eccentric needs to have a high self-locking in order to avoid an unintentional displacement of the eccentric under the load of the drawer. That high self-locking action for the eccentric means that it can only be adjusted with difficulty. There is also the disadvantage that the displacement path of the slider is quite limited by virtue of the vertically extending slots.